Chico Virtual
by yessi45
Summary: Naruto se encuentra bailando en una disco de los hermano Uchiha cuando conosio a un trio ¿que pasara en esta?¿quienes sera ese trio que menciona naruto? eso descubralo ustedes


En una habitación en penumbra donde solo se escuchaba una música por demás provocativa, se observaban un joven rubio que movía su calderas al rimo de la música de la manera mas sensual y provocativa, que a los ojos de las personas era por demás erótico que ya mas de uno a sufrido una hemorragia nasal, ya que aparte de sus movimiento se le agrega un cuerpo de ensueño que iba vestido en cuero negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo que parecía una segunda piel y si a eso le agregamos unas ojos azul cielo que denotaba una inocencia tal que daban deseos de violarlo.

En una de las mesa un trío de pelinegro no le quitaban los ojos de encima al joven rubio, que asta parecía que eran tigres en asecho de su presa.

-Oigan hermanos no le párese que ese rubio esta para comérselo- dijo el que tenia el pelo negros con señas azulada y que se notaba que era el mas joven de lo tres

-En eso estoy de acuerdo Sasuke- menciono el que parecía una copia casi exacta del menor a excepción de su cabello que lo nenia mas corto

-Sasuke, Sai por que no vamos a conocer a nuestra nueva presa-dijo el pelinegro que era parecido a sus hermano menores tan solo que su cabello era mucho mas largo y lo llevaba amarado en una coleta.

Los otros solo sonrieron a modo de que estaban de acuerdo con la idea de su hermano.

Los tres se levantaron de la mesa para dirigirse asía su nueva presa, que había dejado de bailar para refrescarse y tomar un buen trago agua la que necesitaba después de haber estado bailado durante horas. En eso estaba cuando escucho una voz que le hablo y cual fue su sorpresa al darse la vuelta y encontrar a tres guapos azabache a su espalda.

-Hola lindura-dijo Sai de lo más provocativo, colocándosele al su lado derecho

-Cual es tu nombre preciosura-dijo Sasuke de lo mas sensual, el cual imitando los movimiento de Sai se coloco al lado izquierdo de joven

-Mmm…mi no…nombres e…es N…Naruto- el cual no pudo evitar tartamudear por que los tres lo ponía por de mas nervioso

-Mucho gusto Naruto yo soy Itachi y ellos son mis hermanos Sai y Sasuke-los presento Itachi, el cual no dejabas de envíale miraditas de los mas provocadora

-Mucho gusto-dijo Naruto y poco mas relajado

-Naru-chan, tu bailas muy bien mira que dejaste a todo sorprendido-homenajeó Sai, con una sonrisa por demás tonta al recordar los movimiento que Naruto asía.

-gracias-dijo naruto muy apenado, ocasionando que un lindo sonrojo se posara en su mejillas ocasionado que lo hermanos se quedaran mas que embobados

-Y Naruto te gustaría bailar con nosotros- lo invito Sasuke, cuando el DJ puso un tan a la moda reggeto, aunque a el no le gustaba mucho ese genero, este le salía muy beneficioso y mas cuando te intentas llevar a alguien a la cama.

-Bueno esta bien-dijo Naruto aceptando, mientras se dirigía así la pista y era seguido por los tres hermanos que sonreían depredadoramente.

Ya en la pista los cuatro empezaron a moverse al rimo de la música, Itachi se encontraba de frente de Naruto, y daba unos golpees de cintura que así que su bajos se frotara con el de Naruto, lo que ocasiono que este soltara un pequeño gemido. Mientras Sasuke se ubicaba por diestra de Naruto y frotaba su intimida contra las nalga de Naruto. Y Sai a diferencia de sus dos hermanos utilizaba su manos y para acariciarle el cuerpo de Naruto. Y este a cada rosee que tenían con cada uno se iba excitándose sobremanera, ocasionando que su miembro se empezara a despertar. Cuando Itachi se dio cuenta de eso le hizo una seña a su hermanos, para luego empezar a llevar a naruto asía una de las habitaciones del hotel que se encontraba sobre la disco.

Naruto no puso resistencia alguna, ya que estaba más concentrado en las caricias de los tres hermanos, que ni cuenta se dio cuando lo subieron al elevador. En el cual empezaron la sección de los besos asfixiante, cada uno por lo menos probaron sus labios dos beses, asta que el elevado llego al piso deseado. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la cama rodeado de lo otro tres, que le estaban quitando la ropa, cuando los desvistieron completamente cada uno ataco una de las parte de su cuerpo.

Itachi chupaba, mordía y besaba mi cuello, lo cual me sacaba pequeños suspiro. Sai besaba todo mi pecho y se detuvo en mis tetillas las cuales chupaba, lamía, mordía, besaba y pellizcaba mis tetillas asta dejarla erecta y pasa a la otra y hacerle lo mismo que a su gemela. Y Sasuke besaba, lamía, chupaba mi miembro en cual simulaba una penetración con su boca.

Naruto ya no daba más a causa de tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, lo cual ocasiono que se derramara en la boca de Sasuke.

-eso estuvo muy bien- dijo naruto, después de haber calmado un poco su respira de pues de tremendo orgasmos, cuando no recibió repuesta asía su comentario, abrió sus ojos para en centrarse la imagen mas sensual de toda su vida, los tres hermanos estaban compartiendo un beso triple entre si. Al terminar el beso los tres hermanos se giraron asía Naruto para decir – eres sumamente delicioso-

Y en esta ocasión cambiaron de lugar y como si el cuerpo del rubio fuera un majar Sasuke comenzó a besar sus labios, mientras Itachi y Sai comenzaron a devorar el miembro flácido del rubio el cual con sus lamidas y con sus besos comenzó a endurecer nuevamente. Y de pronto como si de un muñeco se tratara cambiaron de posición donde colocaron a Sai debajo de naruto quedando en un casi perfecto 69 donde Sai continuo dándole un rico tratamiento a su miembro Sasuke continuaba besando sus labios, cuellos, y una su mano masturbaba a el miembro de Sai. Itachi separando los glúteos del rubio comenzó a besar la entrada del rubio primero pasándole la lengua por todo el contorno para mas tarde entrarla dentro de el virgen orificio de Naruto el cual no podía parar de gemir. Después de haber preparado la entrada de Naruto, Itachi lo tomo por la cintura para empezar a penetrarlo, que con toda la preparación anterior le fue muy fácil de entrar, Itachi espero uno minutos para que Naruto se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro para de una ves empezar la penetración primero lenta y de pues rápidas. Sasuke se coloco frente al rostro de Naruto para que este empezara a chupársela como si fuera una deliciosa paleta, Sai que ya se encontraba debajo de Naruto seguía en su tare de chupar mientras era masturbando por el rubio.

Itachi comenzó a hacer que las penetraciones más rápidas los que provoco que los demás aumentaran el ritmo. Naruto sentía que el mundo se estaba desmoronando a si pies y con un fuerte grito que fue ahogado por el pene de Sasuke que seguía en su boca llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que los demás. Sasuke vino en la boca de naruto, Sai en la mano del rubio. Naruto en la boca de Sai y en el interior del rubio Itachi. Sintiendo como las fuerzas se le Iván y luchando por respirar comenzó a derrumbarse sobre el cuerpo de Sai, a los que Itachi actuando rápido y con la ayuda de los otros lo coló sobre la cama, Naruto solo quería dormir pero los tres azabaches tenían otros planes para el rubio. El cual al sentir los besos y las caricias comenzar de nuevo solo le atino a decir muy débilmente – No mas, por favor.- pero sus ruego callo en oídos sordos por la lujuria, que tenían la intención de hacer del rubios suyo de todas las maneras que ellos pudieran inventar. Mientras en el piso de abajo volvía a sonar la canción que había hecho que los hermanos Uchiha de fijan en el "Chica Virtual"-

Sasuke sentó a Naruto ahorcajada sobre el y de una investida se entro en el arrancando un fuerte Gemido, mientras el movía fuerte mente sus cadera Sai y Itachi llevaron a Sasuke y Naruto a la orilla de la cama y haciendo que el primero dejara de embestir Itachi se coloco de manera que Naruto pudiera chupara su miembro y Sai se coloco entre las piernas de Sasuke, Naruto Jamás pensó y nunca se imagino lo que se traían entres manos eso tres y abriendo sus ojos asta no mas poder ya que el no podía gritar al tener el miembro de Itachi en la boca cuando sintió que este comenzaba a entrar en su cuerpo aun teniendo el miembro de Sasuke en su interior, siendo así doblemente penetrado. Al estar ya los dos dentro comenzaron a bombardear de manera lenta y poco a poco subieron el ritmo. Al no poder gritar gruesas gotas de dolor y de satisfacción salían de sus hermosos ojos azules llegando todos al orgasmo otra ve. Después de ese momento Naruto perdió la cuenta de las veces que ellos lo tomaron, cuando por fin lo dejaron estaba a punto de perder la conciencia su cuerpo no le respondía recuperando el ritmo de su respiración cayo en el mas profundo de los sueños, mientras los hermanos lo observaban y cada uno de ellos dándole un beso en se vistieron y salieron de la habitación asegurándose de cerrar bien para que nadie se atreviera a molestarlo.

Cuando Naruto se despertó se sentía desorientado no sabiendo que era bien entrada la noche del día siguiente, ya que el casación del ejercicio de la noche anterior lo dejo extremadamente extenuado y con un gran dolor en su retaguardia. Cuando su vista se acostumbro a la oscuridad miro a su arreador y al darse cuenta que se encontraba solo fue un gran alivio para el, hizo el intento de levantarse y todo comenzó a darle vuelta pero aun así decidió levantarse ya descansaría cuando regresara a su casa, caminar se le dificulto pero apoyándose en los muebles y la pared logro llegar al baño y dejo que el agua se llevara todo rastro de los sucesos de la noche anterior aunque el dolor en todos sus músculos aun los que no sabia que tenia le dolían, pensó: "esto me pasa por confiado, pero esto se me pasara y será un recuerdo de que no pase solo otra ves mi cumpleaños" y con ese pensamiento se vistos luego de lo cual se dirigió asía la puerta la cual para su desgracia estaba cerrada con llave. Intento abrirla pero al no sentirse con fuerza regreso a la cama. Cuando poco tiempo después sintió que la puerta era abierta y pudo divisar a las personas en la puerta sintió un fuerte escalofrió en todo su cuerpo y de su labios salió un solo gemido.- no…. no… no m… no mas… por favor- y parándose rápidamente para retrocede sintió como todo su cuerpo se resentía y perdía las fuerzas para sostenerse en pie. A los que el hermanos mayor reaccionando con rapidez impidió que cayera al suelo.

Itachi: -Creo que nos pasamos- le dijo a los otros mientras recostaba al rubio en la cama.

Sai: -Esta fue su primera vez, de eso ninguno de nosotros tiene la mayor duda.-

Sasuke: -Eso era lo que pedía a grito cuando se pudo a bailar de esa manera en la pista.-

Itachi:- Pero eso no nos daba el derecho, a tratarlo de esa manera.- dijo mirando a su hermano con gana de matarlo.

Sasuke:- No lo escuche quejarse en ningún momento.- dijo de forma arrogante

Sai: -No creo que le hayamos dado ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo. Solamente lo arrastramos hasta aquí e hicimos con el los que nos pego la gana.- mirando al rubia muy preocupado.

Sasuke:-¿entonces? Que vamos hacer, por que yo quede con deseo de el y les puedo asegurar que con solo una noche me he convertido en un adicto de ese cuerpo.- a los que los otros solo asistieron dando a entender que se sentían de la misma manera. El primero en hablar fue Itachi después de un intenso silenció.-

-Si lo vamos a hacer las noches de casería terminan hoy para todos- dijo mirando a los otros dos.

Sai:- La prioridad será cuidar del rubio, es nuestro nadie toca lo que no pertenece.- les dice de manera posesiva a los demás.

Sasuke:-Y sobre todo, nada de querer a acapararlo.- el lo cual todo estuvieron de acuerdo y sellando un pacto transcribieron el emblema de las familia en el cuerpo de rubio.

Cuando Naruto recobro el conocimiento se encontró con que los hermanos Uchiha lo estaban observando con una cara que demostraba mucha seriedad, cosa que le extraño por que lo que el recodaba de ante de desmayase era que lo tres estaban demasiado contento y que ahora estuvieran demasiado serio le extraño, los hermanos a darse cuenta de que Naruto había recobrado el conocimiento decidieron dale la tan maravillosa decisión que los tres habían tomado.

Sai- bueno Naru-chan, nosotros tenemos que decirte una muy buena noticia-cosa que cacto toda la atención del rubio.

Sasuke- que desde hoy- inicio la oración

Itachi-tu serás de nuestra propiedad, y no acertaremos un no como repuesta- termino diciendo al ver que Naruto pensaba reclamar

Naruto- pero ustedes que se creen, los dioses del mundo para decidir sobre la vida de los demás-los dijo con un tono bastante molesto

Sasuke- pues auque no lo creas, ya te hemos marcado como de nuestra propiedad y que aparte de eso te hemos quitado tu virginidad-lo cual consiguió que el rubio se sonrojara de pies a cabeza.

Itachi- por eso significa que desde hoy y para siempre tú serás nuestro koi- dijo muy tajante

Sai- y te vendrás a vivir con nosotros a nuestra casa- dijo muy contento de la vida

Sasuke- y si no nos mudamos al tuyo-dijo al ver que el rubio negaba con la cabeza

Naruto- y es que no tengo opinión-declaro el rubio muy molesto y a laves muy alagado por tener a tres hombres bajos su pies

Y dijeron los tres a coro un rotundo- ¡NO!

Naruto- ustedes no me van a dejar tranquilo ¿no es verdad?-pregunta que recibió un asentimiento de cabeza de los tres, Naruto después de haber suspirado con recitación termino acertando la condiciones de los otros tres, los cuales sonrieron victorioso.

De eso a pasado dos años en los cuales los hermanos habían terminados enamorado completamente de tan hermoso rubio, el cual durante todo este tiempo demostró ser el merecedor de los corazones de los hermanos Uchiha, los cuales en la primera semana de Naruto haberse mudado con ellos se habían comportado de la mil y un maravillas tanto en la cama como fuera de esta, y un lo siguen asiendo asta hoy como para siempre.

Esa noche Naruto se encontraba bailando en la pista de lo mas sensual sin darse cuenta de que todos lo estaban observando, un chicos se le estaba acercando con no muy buenas intenciones al rubio mientras bailaba, si saber que este era vigilado por otras tres personas.

Chico-hola lindura- dijo cuando estuvo seca de Naruto

Naruto-hola-dijo como si nada y siguió bailando.

Cuando el tipo intento pegarse un poco mas al rubio, este fue jalado por trío de azabache, los cuales uno por uno fue plantándole un muy fogoso beso, que causo que todos se quedara con una cara de sorpresa por esta acción y del que el rubio no hizo nada al respecto. Después de que todos se recuperaran de la sorpresa el DJ puso una canción de reggeton, la cual le recordaba a los tres hermanos el día en que conocieron a su "Chico Virtual"


End file.
